


Midnight Passions

by gothicmisha



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See what happens when caring for a friend turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Passions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted by me on FF.net under the name Mimi Uesegi.

_Shuichi eyes slowly slid open as he came awake and he noticed that he was smushed between two people. He saw a male chest and long red hair in front of him. He glanced up at the walls of the room, recognized the pictures that hung on them and determined that he was at home. Therefore, the person behind him had to be Eiri. He stared at the red hair in front of him and realized that he only knew one person with red hair. Shuichi slowly sat up and his suspicions were confirmed. He was lying in between Eiri and Hiro. He lifted the blankets and saw that they were all naked. Then he remembered what happened the night before…_

 

***

 

**_The night before…_ **

 

Shuichi was lying on the couch with his head in Eiri’s lap watching tv while Eiri was reading a book when their doorbell started to ring repeatedly. Eiri sat his book down, moved Shuichi’s head off his lap and went to answer the door. Shuichi heard the front door close a few minutes later and then he heard a loud thump come from the hallway. He sat up, looked down the hallway and saw Eiri trying to hold up Hiro.

 

“Shu, come and help me with him.” Eiri said while Hiro started to slowly slide out of his arms.

 

Shuichi ran up to them and put one of Hiro’s arms over his shoulder. Hiro started to giggle and Shuichi could smell the alcohol on him. Shuichi and Eiri dragged Hiro to the couch and sat him on it. Hiro was giggling at first and then he began to cry in big heaving sobs. Shuichi sat down next to him and Hiro latched himself unto Shuichi. Shuichi looked over at Eiri in desperation and Eiri just shrugged as he turned off the living room light. Shuichi slowly stroked Hiro’s hair while he cried his eyes out.

 

“Shhh, Hiro, it’s gonna be okay. Just tell me what happened.” Shuichi whispered in his ear as he felt the couch move as Eiri sat down next to him.

 

“ _Oh god…I wanna die, Shu… Ayaka…cheated on me…she told me…tonight…and then…she told me…she was pregnant…by the other guy…She’s keeping the baby…and leaving me…_ ” Hiro uttered between sobs. Shuichi started to cry when he heard this because he knew how much Hiro loved Ayaka so he pulled Hiro closer to him.

 

Shuichi felt Eiri’s arms go around them both. Then Eiri did something unexpected, he lifted Shuichi and Hiro and placed both of them into his lap. Hiro laid his head on Eiri’s shoulder while Shuichi laid his head on his chest. Eiri held them gently and murmured soothing words while they sobbed. For some reason to Eiri, it just felt right to have the both of them in his arms. Hiro had his arms around his neck and Shuichi had his arms around his waist. Shuichi and Hiro slowly stopped crying but still sniffed every once in awhile.

 

“You two better now?” Eiri asked them and they nodded their heads. “No more crying right?” They both nodded their heads again and snuggled deeper into his arms. They all sat like that on the couch in that darkened living room for a long time. Eiri slowly came to as he felt someone tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw that it was Shuichi.

 

“Eiri, you were sleeping and Hiro’s passed out. I think we should all go to bed. Can he please sleep with us? I’m afraid that he’ll try to leave if we leave him on the couch. We can make him sleep by the wall so that way he has to climb over the both of us to leave.” Shuichi said pleadingly. Eiri didn’t say anything and just nodded his head, secretly loving the fact that he was going to have them both in his bed, within reach.

 

“You’re going to have to carry him, Eiri. He’s not heavy but he’s too big for me to carry.” Shuichi said as he got off Eiri’s lap. He stood next to the couch while Eiri got up and lifted Hiro into his arms. Eiri felt Hiro’s arms tighten around his neck and heard him emit a sleepy sigh as he snuggled closer to him. He walked down the hall to their bedroom while Shuichi turned off the tv, the rest of the lights and made sure that the front door was locked. Eiri laid Hiro down on their bed as Shuichi came into the room. He looked down at Hiro and then up at Eiri.

 

“You’re going to have to help me to strip him, Eiri. God, why did he have to wear those leather pants! Their damn near painted on him!” Shuichi said as he pulled one of Hiro’s arms free of his leather jacket.

 

They got his jacket, t-shirt and his socks off; the only thing left was those damn leather pants. Shuichi pulled from the bottom while Eiri tried to ease them down his hips. They realized, once they got them past his hips, that Hiro had gone commando and they both gawked at the size of him. They looked at each other and both wondered why Ayaka had left him. Shuichi concluded that the bitch was stupid and that Hiro deserved better. They finally got Hiro’s pants off and tucked him under the blankets. Shuichi undressed and lay down in the middle, next to Hiro. Eiri was glad that he had a big bed or else he would have been sleeping on the floor. Eiri undressed, crawled into bed, curled himself around Shuichi and fell asleep.

 

***

 

Eiri woke up suddenly and realized that he had just felt a warm hand stroke his naked hip. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was damn near nose to nose with Hiro. He leaned up onto his elbow and realized Shuichi was on his side, tucked in tightly between them. Eiri smiled when he noticed that they had all curled around each other in their sleep. To a spectator, it would have seemed as if they had all slept that way every night. Shuichi’s arm was draped over Hiro’s waist and Hiro’s arm was draped over Shuichi. His hand on Eiri’s hip and all of their legs were tangled together. Eiri had his leg thrown over Shuichi but he realized it was also thrown over Hiro’s as well because his leg was between Shuichi’s. Both Shuichi and Hiro were sleeping deeply and didn‘t stir when Eiri moved. He stared at them intently and sighed heavily. He wanted them both and he didn’t know how he could tell Shu without him getting upset.

 

Shuichi grumbled in his sleep and shifted onto his back, flinging one arm up over his head. His arm landed on the side of Hiro’s face but thankfully, Hiro was dead to the world. Eiri moved Shu’s arm, reached out and slowly pushed Hiro‘s hair away from his face. Hiro made this funny purring noise in his sleep, Eiri pulled his hand back quickly and Hiro settled back down. He reached out again and ran his fingers through the long garnet strands. Hiro’s hair was as soft as Chinese silk. Eiri lifted the strands to his nose and took a sniff and it smelled of vanilla and orchids. He let the silken strands slide through his fingers. He decided he should go back to sleep before he did something drastic. He leaned down and kissed Shu lightly on the lips. He looked over at Hiro and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Eiri lay back down, pulled them closer and let sleep take him.

 

***

 

Shuichi slowly awoke to his collarbone receiving light, feathery kisses. He laid there and let desire take over him. He felt hands slowly slide down his ribs but then he felt another set of hands stroking his hips. His eyes flew open but he couldn’t see who it was that was kissing him, it was either Eiri or Hiro. He saw that there was moonlight streaming through the slats in the blinds, giving the room some faint light. The person that was kissing him leaned up and he saw that it was Hiro. Shuichi gasped when Hiro brought his lips down onto his and roughly slid his tongue between his lips. At first, Shuichi just laid there with his eyes open but then his eyes slowly closed as he began to kiss Hiro back and wrapped his arms around Hiro‘s neck.

 

Hiro’s hands slid into his hair as the kiss grew hotter and deeper. Then Shuichi felt Eiri’s hand grasp his hard cock, he moaned because it felt so good. Hiro shifted Shuichi onto his side and pressed his body closer to him. Shuichi felt Eiri press up against him from behind, Eiri’s hips grinding against his ass. Shuichi could feel Hiro’s cock slide against his. He felt Eiri’s hand shift between their bodies and then grasp them both in his hand. Shuichi and Hiro both moaned this time and they started to move their hips against each other. Eiri tightened his hand and they both moaned even louder than before. Eiri slid a knee between Shuichi’s from behind, spreading his legs as far as they would go.

 

Eiri placed his foot onto the bed, moved his hand from around Hiro and Shuichi, and used it to drape Shu’s leg over his so it dangled behind him. He reached behind him, grabbed the lube and put some on one of his fingers. He placed his finger at Shuichi’s opening and slid his finger in slow circles. Shuichi shuddered, he pulled his mouth free of Hiro’s and moaned loudly. Hiro slowly kissed his way down Shuichi’s body, only stopping once to torture his nipples. Shuichi felt Hiro grab a hold of his hard member and begin to stroke him right when Eiri’s finger started to slide into him. Shuichi trembled at the feeling of being stroked on the inside and out. Then Shuichi felt Hiro’s hot mouth wrap around his dick and he almost came right then and there. Hiro sucked and pulled at him until he was almost to the brink. Shuichi felt Eiri entering him from behind, his head dropped back onto Eiri’s chest and he nearly shouted out in pleasure.

 

Eiri slid his cock in slowly, knowing that it would make Shuichi more impatient to be impaled fully. Then he felt Hiro’s hand stroke across his sac and he sucked in a surprised breath. Eiri growled and slammed himself in to the hilt. Shuichi cried out when Eiri slammed into him. Shuichi lifted a hand behind him and threaded his fingers into golden blonde hair as the other hand threaded into hair as red as garnets and rubies. Hiro’s hand stroked Eiri’s sac in time with Eiri’s strokes into Shuichi. Eiri felt Hiro’s finger slide further back and glide along his opening, Eiri started to fuck Shuichi harder as Hiro’s finger slowly slid into him. Eiri came quickly and Shuichi protested his sliding out. Hiro pulled his mouth from Shuichi and his hand from Eiri. He crawled up the bed, grabbed Shuichi and placed him roughly onto his back. Hiro slid between Shuichi’s thighs, positioned himself and began to slide into him.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” Shuichi cried out as he felt Hiro’s massive member trying to gain entry.

 

Hiro stopped and panted, and then Shuichi felt Eiri’s hand slathering more lube onto him and Hiro. Shuichi turned his head towards Eiri, who looked down at Shuichi and smirked. Hiro began to move again and Shuichi shuddered at the pleasure and the pain he felt. Hiro moved slowly, gaining an inch with every stroke and he groaned when he was in to the hilt. Shuichi felt Hiro slide back out and then slammed himself forcibly back in. Shuichi screamed, but it was cut off by Eiri’s mouth crashing down on his. He reached up a hand, threaded his fingers into Eiri’s hair and he felt Eiri’s hand surround his throbbing cock. Eiri stroked him in time with Hiro’s hard thrusts and both Hiro and Shuichi came violently. Hiro collapsed on top of Shuichi and sort of slid off him to the side with his cheek on Shuichi‘s shoulder. Shuichi was barely conscious and couldn’t move. After awhile, Eiri bent down, kissed Shuichi and Hiro both softly on the lips. He pulled Shuichi into the curve of his body and Hiro scooted up against Shuichi’s other side. Shuichi sighed when he felt them both snuggle up against him. They all drifted back to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

 

***

_Shuichi blushed as he remembered what happened the night before. He felt the bed move and turned around. Both Hiro and Eiri were awake, looking at him with sleepy smiles on their gorgeous faces._

_“Come back to bed, Shu.” Eiri whispered as he held out a hand_

_“We’re getting cold without you.” Hiro whispered as he held out another hand_

_Shuichi smiled at them and grasped their hands. They helped him to lay back down and pull the blankets up as they wrapped their arms around him. He gasped when he felt their hands begin to wander and realized what they were up to. He giggled and wondered how he got so lucky._

**-FIN-**


End file.
